objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Simulator
Object Simulator is a spoof on Goat Simulator and is planned to be released in 2029. Locations The Park A free place to relax, wasting your time. The Dry, Dry, Reef A dry reef. That's all I have to say. The Cruise Sit down on a chair and enjoy the ride, trying not to get seasick. No one knows if it goes in an infinite loop or not but it probably does. Hella' Hot You must of been very, very bad to go to such a cold, heartless place. And unholy. Dear Lord, Heaven Is Nice You must of been very, very good to go to such a nice, angelic place. And holy indeed. The Humid West Your typical 1800's desert town, but now returns in modern day. And no murders or wanted people. Objects The Park Salesman Object:That man is rocking the ice cream man outfit. It would be so sad if someone were to throw him out in the forest and kill him. Press POW to sprout a money tree. Lake Object:The rarest object in the lake. There is only one of them, and they love Cattail apparently. Press POW to change anything into water. Camo Object:Blend in! Blend in! Blend in! Did you hear me?! I said Blend In! Press POW to turn invisible. Normal Object:A citizen,who's your normal person who'll do normal things. Press POW to do one of your completely normal schemes. The Dry, Dry, Reef Equestrian Object:Yeehaw! You look so happy to be riding a stray horse in the middle of nowhere. Press POW to gallop freely without any control. Cliff Object:Do you see something behind that boulder? It must be the Illuminati, they're every f*cking where. Press POW to reveal it. Re, part of it. Hitchhiker Object:Where? Nowhere! Here, There, Everywhere! Press POW to do it! Lost Object:Rare to all, but is finally discovered. Press POW to become lost once again. The Cruise Relax Object:Have you seen a golden chair? I haven't! Press POW to make one! Party Object:It would be so awesome if a dolphin were dancing there. Press POW to hit beats. Cake Object:Who ate all the cake? You did, fat*ss. Press POW to make more, party pooper. Captain Object:He's controlling the ship, nough' said. Press POW to become a Titanic survivor. Hella' Hot Satan Object:Worship the likes of Satan! You are VERY unholy! Press POW to cease God! Fire Object:Satans rappin' on Fiah!! You can do it too! Press POW! Lava Object:Confiscate the trash bin and relieve your trash stress. Press POW to confiscate. Uncaring Object:Doesn't care about anything. So, he's boring and useless. Press POW to... be boring and useless.... Dear Lord, Heaven Is Nice God Object:Worship the likes of God! You are VERY holy! Press POW to cease Satan Angelic Object:Get your wings and fly outta that hellhole! Press POW to fly, fly, fly! Juice Object:Its not Champagne, it's Holy juice! Only unholy people drink that stuff! Press POW to drink. Jesus Object:Who wouldn't love this guy? Press POW to prank your friends by making them suddenly die only to be resurrected in the next few weeks. The Humid West Saloon Goat:Your everyday milk server. Press POW to give milk samples. Sherriff Goat:You broke the law. Press POW to handcuff outlaws. Square Dance Object:A wonderful dance, A wonderful object. Press POW to do it.